wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firebringer
redo Firebringer �� | Canon | Male | ️15 | Night | Baker | �� - NightWing, about 14-15 years old in human years - Charcoal grey scales with deep orange and dark gold highlights; brown-red eyes; loves face paint and uses it often; growing well and put on some weight after the escape from the volcano - Dad is Bonecrusher, mom is Glasskeeper - Named after the lava encroaching on their cave in the Night Kingdom when he was hatching; lost his house to the lava a few weeks later; lived in a cave with his parents higher up on the outer side of the volcano until it blew - Currently lives in a small hut near the outskirts of the main RainWing village with Gemini and his parents; gets lessons on reading, writing, and fighting daily from his father - Actually hates fighting and acts big and tough to impress his father and try to live up to his father's impression of his "carbon-copy" son - Loves baking and reading and would rather trek through the rainforest to find some weird flower or fruit and make a pie out of it than be dragged off to spar with some other dragonets - Doesn't fully understand RainWings but likes how they're peaceful - Good at handling knives and can punch really hard; fast reflexes - *Mission Impossible theme starts playing* sneaks around with Gemini a lot and she helps him bake pies, although she makes it hard because she isn't the most well-behaved dragon ever History - His father was a well-respected guard for Queen Battlewinner & Princess Greatness; always took him around the closed-off areas of the volcano in the hopes that he'd follow his lead; went into the lab and befriended Gemini while she was an experiment - Snuck Gemini food for years in her cave-prison on the lava rocks, so she became his "sister" - Had one really good friend and that was Starburst; got into a lot of trouble with her; loved exploring the old places of the fortress; developed a crush on her and would really like to tell her but he's too shy; brought her to meet Gemini after a couple months of knowing the RainWing - The three of them hung out in the cave and he'd sometimes sneak his sister out and bring her along on their escapades; one day, Star disappeared; turns out her parents fought their way into the jungle with her and went into hiding; he was really sad about that but also happy that she got out - When the volcano began erupting, he ditched his parents and went to save Gemini; after that, they met up with Starburst and her family, who were waiting near the entrance to the Night Kingdom; got into a lot of trouble but wasn't punished because of their predicament - Is currently homeschooled with Gemini and bakes pies at 1 am so his father doesn't find out that he isn't everything he expects him to be Firebringer-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18)‏ Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress